Solitude
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui joue la "troisième roue". Harry, Hermione et Ron. Trois amis inséparables, même si chacun d'eux cache au fond une blessure inavouée. Une faille, une insécurité.


**Défi "Pick a card" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui joue la "troisième roue".**

* * *

Ron Weasley parfois se sentait mis à l'écart par ses deux meilleurs amis.  
Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas volontaire. Harry et Hermione n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille consciemment.

Mais le fait était là. Il était seul parfois, au milieu de leurs conversations. Harry était né pour vaincre Voldemort. Il savait instinctivement quoi faire, et il maîtrisait la défense contre les forces du mal. Comme s'il avait été programmé pour être une arme.  
Hermione... Hermione, bien que née-moldu, absorbait les connaissances comme une éponge. Elle lisait et assimilait à une vitesse folle et il était parfois compliqué de suivre ses pensées.

Lorsque ces deux là commençaient à parler, Ron se tenait à l'écart. Quand il faisait une remarque, Hermione lui lançait un regard qui pouvait signifier qu'il était idiot. Parfois elle émettait un soupir agacé ou claquait la langue pour lui faire comprendre que ses idioties n'étaient pas les bienvenues.  
Harry lui souriait, le bousculait gentiment d'une bourrade amicale.

Alors, il les écoutait en silence, n'osant pas les interrompre. Il était celui qui était toujours à la traîne, qui ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il se passait. Il était l'éternel suiveur, celui qui accompagnait fidèlement ses amis aux portes de la mort.

Il manquait parfois de courage, il se laissait souvent entraîner. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait nier son implication totale.  
Malgré son sentiment d'être leur inférieur, d'être à part, il les suivait, aveuglément.

Parfois il les regardait tous les deux, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Lui son meilleur ami et elle, la femme qu'il aimait. Et une jalousie intense lui torturait les entrailles.  
Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais approcher cette relation qu'ils avaient. Il en serait à jamais exclu.  
Il était Ronald, l'ami fidèle un peu benêt. L'élève moyen, toujours à la traîne. Celui qui demandait à copier ses devoirs parce qu'il était trop paresseux pour les faire par lui même.

Alors, il se complaisait dans le rôle qui lui avait été attribué. Il était ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le gentil idiot un peu borné, qui ne comprenait pas tout. L'idiot fidèle prêt à se sacrifier malgré son sale caractère. Le gourmand paresseux qui laissait les autres réfléchir et planifier. Lui, il se contentait d'obéir.

Mais à certains moments, Ron se sentait en colère d'être bloqué à cette place. Il n'avais pas demandé à être le laissé pour compte. La troisième roue du carrosse. Il aurait aimé être celui que l'on voyait, le héros au grand coeur. Mais une fois de plus, il était un rôle secondaire.

Pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, il avait cédé à la colère. Il avait craché tout son mal être et sa jalousie. Il leur avait hurlé dessus, puis était parti, les abandonnant.

Il n'avait pas voulu penser qu'ils risquaient à chaque instant la mort. Il avait juste eu besoin de partir, de reprendre pied.

Les premiers jours, il leur en avait voulu. Ils avaient continué comme s'il n'était pas indispensable. Ils avaient poursuivi leur quête sans lui, seuls, tous les deux. Son meilleur ami et la femme de sa vie.

Après la colère, il y avait eu l'inquiétude. Il n'était peut être pas un fin stratège mais trois paires d'yeux valaient mieux que deux. Ils risquaient leurs vies à chaque moment, pendant que lui était en sécurité à l'écart.

Quand il en eut assez d'avoir honte de croiser son propre regard dans le miroir, il partit à leur recherche. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il voulait être, il pouvait au moins tenter de protéger ses amis.

Il fut soulagé quand il les trouva. Sans réfléchir, il sauva Harry lorsqu'il coula avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Au lieu du rejet auquel il s'attendait, il fut accueilli comme le fils prodigue. Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.  
Hermione le gifla en pleurant avant de l'enlacer de le serrer contre lui en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Hermione Granger était secrètement jalouse. Et elle cachait ce secret bien soigneusement.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle était une excellente sorcière, l'une des plus douée de sa génération selon ses professeurs. Elle avait trouvé sa place dans le monde après une enfance à se sentir différente.  
Elle avait trouvé des amis. De bons amis. Harry était son meilleur ami, comme un frère. Ron... Ron était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de rencontré.  
Il n'était pas le plus sensible, ni le plus intelligent. Il avait ses défauts, mais... elle ne pouvait pas expliquer que son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Malgré tout, elle enviait l'amitié d'Harry et de Ron. Ils étaient tous les deux si proches, si fusionnels. Elle savait qu'Harry racontait tout à Ron et inversement.

Elle voulait parfois aider Harry, le rassurer ou lui remonter le moral. Mais elle ne pouvait que lui offrir son amitié sans réussir à l'atteindre.  
Ron lui pouvait l'aider bien plus efficacement qu'elle ne le pourrait jamais.

Le grand roux un peu balourd s'asseyait alors aux côtés d'Harry et lui murmurait quelque chose. Et les deux amis souriaient et se mettaient à parler.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les autres. Elle avait toujours préféré les livres aux autres enfants. Elle était "Miss-je-sais-tout".  
Elle avait vite compris que les livres lui offriraient tout ce qui lui manquait et en chemin elle avait oublié comment se comporter avec les autres.

Elle voyait ce qui lui manquait dans ces moments là. Elle ne savait pas trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour consoler quelqu'un. Elle était présente mais incapable de leur tendre la main comme elle l'espérait.

Et il y avait Ron. Ron, qui l'avait exaspéré au delà du raisonnable. Elle en avait rêvé de le frapper, ou de lui hurler dessus. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait subitement pris conscience que ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé.  
Elle ne le voyait plus comme un ami. Il était plus, bien plus.

Elle se levait le matin en pensant à lui et sentait un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand elle croisait ses yeux bleus.  
Elle savait que Ron manquait de confiance en lui et qu'il se pensait stupide. Mais mis à part sa délicatesse qui était à revoir, Ron n'avait pas conscience de son potentiel.

Sans compter qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il lui parlait, mais il était incapable de la regarder comme elle aimerait qu'il ne le fasse.  
Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, son meilleur ami.

Le monde de Ron tournait autour d'Harry et le monde d'Hermione tournait autour de Ron.

Alors Hermione soupirait, ravalait ses larmes, et se plongeait dans les recherches et les livres. Elle noyait son amour dans la connaissance.

Leur petit jeu aurait pu continuer sans fin, à s'ignorer et à se chercher. Mais le jour de la bataille était arrivé.  
Ils avaient échangé un long regard tous les trois. Puis les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient perdus dans ceux de Ron, et un échange muet avait eu lieu entre eux. Ils se promettaient de se retrouver après. Quelque soit l'après.

Hermione s'était battue comme une lionne, sans relâche. Elle avait lancé sortilège sur sortilège. Elle avait évité bien plus de sorts qu'elle ne pouvait en compter.

Quand le calme était revenu, quand la bataille avait enfin cessé, elle était légèrement blessé, contusionnée, mais vivante.  
Et elle avait tourné sur elle même cherchant au milieu des blessés et des survivants le regard bleu qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand soudain... il fut là. A quelques pas. Vivant.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient approchés l'un de l'autre lentement, avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Harry se sentait seul. Toujours. Il était totalement isolé au milieu d'une foule qui ne voyait que lui.  
Il avait ses amis, bien entendu. Ron et Hermione étaient là. Tous les deux avaient toujours été présents pour lui et ce depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.  
Ron était son meilleur ami. Hermione était comme sa soeur.  
Ils ne se rendaient pas compte tous les deux à quel point ils étaient essentiels pour lui.

Tout le monde ne parlait que du Sauveur, de Celui-qui-avait-survécu... Mais sans ses amis, il ne valait rien. Il n'était qu'un gosse malheureux qui avait grandi dans une famille qui le détestait.

Toutes ses aventures, toutes ses batailles, Hermione et Ron avaient toujours été à ses côtés. Présents pour lui, prêt à l'aider sans se poser de questions.

Mais Harry parfois se sentait de trop. Il se sentait comme un imposteur.

Il voyait les boucles emmêlées d'Hermione et la tignasse rousse de Ron se pencher l'une vers l'autre, et il se demandait à quel moment ses deux amis se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Il ne pouvait pas se mettre entre eux, parce qu'il les aimait tous les deux, et qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble.

Alors il s'isolait. Il oubliait sa peine, ses peurs et ses doutes, leur offrait un léger sourire et s'isolait. Il savait qu'aucun des deux n'était dupe.  
Il voyait les regards inquiets d'Hermione. Ses tentatives maladroites de lui parler, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre en cherchant quoi lui dire.

Il voyait l'air perplexe de Ron face à sa tristesse. Il voyait son inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus et sa peur de le perdre, lui son meilleur ami. Alors quand Ron venait s'asseoir à ses côtés poussé par Hermione, il l'écoutait. Il riait avec lui, le rassurait. Ils parlaient de choses légères, du Quiddich, d'anecdotes. Jamais de l'avenir. Juste le présent.

Souvent maintenant il les laissait marcher un peu devant lui, pour les regarder se frôler, rougir et détourner le regard. Il était de trop dans le couple. Harry l'éternel célibataire. Harry destiné à mourir sur le champ de bataille, à donner sa vie pour que tous survivent.

Il y avait bien Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, mais il se devait d'être honnête : il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le méritait. Il ne l'aimait que parce qu'elle était la promesse d'un avenir utopique où il vivrait aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis. Leurs enfants grandiraient ensemble comme une grande famille et ils seraient heureux.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Ginny juste pour cette raison. Même si la rouquine rêvait d'épouser le grand Harry Potter depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il finirait pas la rendre malheureuse.

Il ne voulait plus de cette vie où tout le monde le regardait comme une bête de foire. Il n'était qu'Harry, un gamin comme les autres, qui avait trop vite grandi. Il n'avait pas de super pouvoirs, il n'était pas un héros. Il faisait ce qu'il pensait juste et il essayait de survivre.  
A chaque mort supplémentaire, il avait l'impression que c'était un morceau de son cœur qui sombrait.

Alors il relevait la tête, enlaçait ses amis et leur offrait un sourire rassurant. Il leur donnait tout l'espoir dont il était capable. Et doucement, il les rapprochait l'un de l'autre pour les pousser à voir l'évidence.

Et quelques instants, Harry oubliait l'abyme de solitude profitant de leur amour et de leur présence réconfortante. Il écoutait leurs rêves d'avenir en souriant, leur promettant qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais.

Mais Harry aspirait à l'anonymat. Il voulait n'être que Harry et pas le Survivant. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il ne vieillirait jamais, parce qu'il devait donner sa vie sur le champ de bataille pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Le jour de la Bataille, Harry se battait mécaniquement, sans penser. Il se contentait de faire ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné. Il maîtrisait les sorts d'attaque et de défense à la perfection maintenant...  
Quand il se trouva face à Voldemort, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le moment présent. Il allait se battre et mourir pour sauver ses amis. Pour Hermione, pour Ron et pour tous les autres.

Quand Voldemort tomba mort, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, stupéfait. Il avait réussi. Il était vivant.  
Il regarda autour de lui, et vit les morts autour de lui. Les blessés. Ses amis, ses camarades, unis dans une même guerre et dans une même douleur.  
Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes et avança lentement, essayant de trouver ses amis, priant qu'ils soient encore vivants.  
Il croisa le regard gris de Malefoy et nota qu'il avait l'air aussi... perdu que lui. Entre eux plus de haine, juste une incompréhension mutuelle sur ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
Puis au loin, il vit Ron et Hermione enlacés, s'embrassant.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue, une larme de soulagement. Ils allaient bien.

Un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait à eux, plein d'inconnu.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


End file.
